Kili and Pippa: One Year Later
by yellowroses007
Summary: A year after being reunited in Pippa's world, Kili and Pippa discover a trunk with memories of their adventure in Middle Earth. A one-shot sequel to "The English Paper".


**[ Author's Note: This is a Christmas gift to all of your who read and loved my fanfic "The English Paper". I'm still grateful for every one of you and this is for you all. I love you all. This is for you. ]**

*One Year Later*

She found them all neatly placed in the brown leather trunk that stood infront of her bed at her parent's house. The first glimpse she managed to catch had brought a tear to her eye. Had it really been a year? Had the time slipped away so easily?

"I left your father a message that we had just-" Kili cut himself off the moment he walked in on Pippa covering her mouth with her hand, trembling as she wept. Her facial expression caused him worry and he knelt down right beside her.

His eyes moved to what was inside the trunk.

"I kept it all," Pippa sniffled as she used her fingers to wipe her damp eyes. "I figured we'd look back on all of this years from now and remember. I didn't think a year later I'd look inside and get this all feely and shit."

Kili's eyes were glued to the inside. Pippa's messenger bag, her notebook, her journal, her leather jacket, her hoodie, her navy sweater, her jeans, her shoes, and Kili's cloak, his shield, and his bow and arrow were kept intact inside the trunk. All those pieces of memories in one trunk.

"Oh great, now you," Pippa laughed as she watched Kili's reaction to their belongings. Kili's eyes moved to Pippa and he smiled as his arms embraced Pippa and pulled her to his chest. Her head nestled there perfectly and Kili planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Where has the time gone?" Pippa wondered aloud with a softness to her voice. "How has it all just come and gone away like..." She snapped her fingers.

"You and I moved on with our new journey," Kili reminded her as his chin set on the top of her head. "We had to let go at one point."

He looked down at Pippa. "They would have wanted us too," he added smiling.

Pippa smiled and leaned her head against Kili's shoulder. Her hand reached in and she grabbed the notebook first.

"Your notes," Kili chuckled, remembering how when he had first met her she would take notes of everyone in the company.

Pippa opened the notebook, her eyes scanning each entry and bringing a smile to her face. Once she was finished, she closed the notebook and gently placed it back inside the trunk. She turned over her shoulder to see Kili grasping onto the shield. It didn't take much for her to see that Kili was having flashbacks. She watched him as he placed the shield back into the trunk and picked up his bow and arrow.

"It feels like years since I have seen this," Kili chuckled as his eyes were fixated on his old weapons. In less than a split second, Kili's brown eyes lit up, almost like a child's. His fingers smoothed around the bow's curve and he sighed happily," I remember my first lesson with Uncle."

Kili faced Pippa and continued," I was incredibly young and not very good at combat like Fili was when he first started."

"That explains so much," Pippa commented with the roll of her eyes.

Kili went on," Several hours passed before I could even get the arrow onto the target. Uncle was getting tired and I feared that I was a disappointment to him so I pressed on to keep trying. I would have done anything for his approval."

"You didn't need to much," Pippa said as her hand made it's way to Kili's shoulder. "Thorin was always proud of you. You and Fili equally. He just had a shit way of showing it at the beginning."

Kili agreed,"True."

He took one last look at the bow and arrow before placing it down into it's rightful place in the trunk. He picked up the trunk's top and set it back on top. Pippa scooted closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Kili pecked her temple as they sat quietly together, taking in all that had passed by them.

After what felt like thirty minutes, Kili was the first to speak up. "Did you know they made a continuing film to that awful film version of the journey?"

Six months after Kili and Pippa were reunited and Pippa had finally explained to Kili what Middle Earth was looked at it in her world, Pippa and Kili watched "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey".

It was an interesting evening.

_"What did you think?" Pippa asked when the movie was over. After nearly two hours of Pippa dying to know what Kili thought, she was eager for his response._

_Kili, blank faced, stated," This is all bullshit." Kili had also picked up swearing thanks to some girl we all know._

_Pippa cocked her head back and scoffed," Oi, tell me how you really feel. What was wrong with it?"_

_Kili's head turned to Pippa and he responded sharply," Everything. First, this does not show the entire journey!"_

_"Because they divided it into three movies," Pippa reminded him. "Remember I told you this was only the first half?"_

_"Fine, however that's not all."_

_"Oh, this is gonna be a long night."_

_"Secondly, they left out a huge character."_

_"Who?"_

_"Who do you think?"_

_Pippa's response was simply her lips making an "O". She then burst into a fit of laughter as Kili raised an eyebrow. Once she collected herself, she leaned up and began playing with Kili's hair. _

_"I was never meant to be apart of the story," she said. "Tolkien didn't intend on sending a 19 year old college student into Middle Earth in 'The Hobbit' and Peter Jackson wouldn't do it either. What happened in our story was pure coincidence, but it was the best thing that's ever happened to me." _

_It was Kili's turn to burst into his own fit of laughter and teased," You and your cheesy, lovey dovey sayings that never make any sense." _

_Pippa smirked and whacked Kili with a pillow. She then grabbed a hold of the remote, went to "Main Menu" and threatened playfully," Don't make me press 'Play'. I'll do it! Goddammit Kili I'll do it!" _

_Kili launched his body over Pippa and grabbed the remote, throwing it down to the ground. He looked at Pippa and with a smile, he said," If you ever play that film again-." _

_He was cut off when Pippa stuck out her tongue and they both lost it. _

_After a few minutes of playfully tackling one another, they found themselves lying side by side on the couch and facing each other. _

_"Does this mean we'll be watching the sequels?" Pippa asked._

_"I believe we are done with your world's version of the story," Kili responded with a little laugh. _

Pippa cocked her head back at Kili and made a face. "Yes. Please. Let's relive that time in Mirkwood when you and I weren't speaking and you were all goggly eyes for Tauriel! " Pippa sarcastically exclaimed.

She smirked and went to turn away when Kili grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"I wouldn't trade you for any elf maiden," he said tucking Pippa's hair behind her ear. "I can't imagine the journey without you, Pippa."

Pippa smiled and leaned in to kiss him when she whispered, "Do you think we'll ever go back?"

"With us, anything is possible."


End file.
